Nothing good comes from a phone call
by miguelangel
Summary: Oneshot


Nothing good ever comes from a phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

It was very late when she got the phone call "Nothing good ever comes from the phone"

"Yes, Major Katsuragi here" she said in a tired and sleepy tone of voice

"Good night major, my name is state patrol ichiro watanabe"

"Well Ichiro-san it's late… it's 9 pm, so if you could be…"

"Major is the minor child Shinji Ikari under your care?"

"Yes, he is… something wrong?" All of a sudden she noticed the apartment was empty and that she was alone, Asuka was out for the week and Shinji…

"There was an accident at the 1st and 6th avenue…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she was fully awaken now and really pissed.

"a thief fled a crime scene while being followed by the police and while trying to escape many pedestrians were harmed and…"

"Don't say anything else; what hospital was he taken to?"

"There will be a patrol car waiting for you outside your…"

"FUCK; Where is he? I'll get there in no time" suddenly the bell rang and she got madder

"Ma'am he wasn't transferred to any hospital he is on the 1st and 6th av…."

"What kind of sick shit is this?" the bell rang again

"If we move him he'll die faster, he won't make it to the hospital, Shinji required that you come here, those officers will bring you as fast as they can, I am sorry for the trouble"

Those words kept spinning inside her mind as she walked towards the door ¡die faster!

The siren kept the cars away and in less than 2 minutes she got to scene, the area was filled with pedestrians talking and watching the scene unfold, as if it was soap opera.

"Coming through, make some room, get out!!" the 2 police officer escorted misato to where Shinji was.

Two older women saw Misato get close to Shinji and began to talk with each other.

"Look that must be the guardian of the kid"

"Yeah poor kid such young fellow, what a tragedy"

"That's right Anne what's wrong with today's world no one is safe anymore"

The street was filled with blood all around where Shinji laid. A thick brown blanket was covering Shinji's body from neck to toes. His face was clean as if someone had passed a wet towel.

When misato got closer Shinji's eyes automatically filled with tears, with a terrible sore he managed to moan, "Misato-san… I am so … sorry"

Misato kneeled down close to his child and began to stroke his hair; she was filled with the horrible details during her trip to that location in a few seconds, so no words were said about the incident.

"You don't have to fill sorry Shinji, you did nothing wrong" she began to cry with him

"I… I was just doing some shopping, I wanted to make you a nice surprise dinner to celebrate you 1st year sober and…" blood came to his mouth. The grouceries were scattered all over the street many things pasta tomatoes, olive oil, coke.

Misato took a napkin from her pocket and cleaned his son's mouth. The cops and paramedics near Shinji began to cry as well overwhelmed by the situation unfolding, the paramedics specially, who were used to save people, only able to watch as the life slowly left the young boy's body.

"I didn't want to bother you but I had no one else to call, father…"

"It's ok, you are my responsibility shinji, everything is going to…" she was unable to finish it she didn't believed that crap anymore, that little boy in front of her was dying and all she could do was clean his mouth.

"I can't fell my body Misato, how do I look?" the thick blanket made it impossible for anyone to see his body, Shinji wasn't aware of this so Misato tried to lie.

"Fine Shinji it looks terrific, you have…"

"You suck at lying Misato, hate to tell you…" they laugh a little both

"I am dying right?" she was only capable of nodding. "it's so funny I was able to… the angels and now the 18th angel… God Kaoru I should have listened to you…" more blood came from his mouth, incoherent thoughts, incomplete answers none of it made sense anymore.

"shhh, it's ok, try to rest my boy" she was filling like shit this was too much to take, she felt heavy and suffocated, she wanted to run and escape this place, but his eyes kept her there their gazes were looked and fear of loosing everything came to misato.

Shinji was getting exhausted and breathing was getting harder, his vision was blurry and by the time Misato and him were talking he was unable to see her. "misato I can't see you, I am so tired" all of a sudden his despair came to him, "MISATO… ASUKA… REI… FATHER HELP ME PLEASE MOM… I PROMISE I… I AM SORRY."

"SHHINJI, SHINJI SHINJI…"

"Mom I need you mom take my hand please mom,"

Misato tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to work, she hated herself for doing this but it was necessary, "It's me my son, Yui… everything is alright, now try to… sleep my baby…"

"momma I am so sorry I've missed you so much and dad was all by himself… I was unable to be there for him… I am a failure…"

"I love you my boy you are my best and greatest accomplishment, shhh shhh"

The world began to fade away for Shinji, the voices became whispers and soon silence, misato cried out his name but he never answered back, his head fall towards Misato and his eyes slowly began to close, his breath cease to come out and with a final whisper he said "Rei" even at the end she tormented his troubled mind.

Misato's world collided, reality suddenly hit her like a cold breeze on a winter night, her eyes were filled with tears, her mouth open up but the air wouldn't come out, as if a knife was struck to her chest, all her anger and impotence was gather in one simple cry, and with that Misato lost her sanity.

AN: I rushed into it I think the main idea was good, hope you enjoy it a little bit.


End file.
